Running from Raven
by Ryo Kaida
Summary: Beast Boy and Cyborg wake Raven up and are running from her.


Robin and Starfire had gone out on a date, which left Raven, Cyborg, and me. Raven went to bed. Before she did so, she threatened us, "Don't wake me up, or else!"

Yikes! We spent the next half hour imagining what she could do to us if we woke her up. She could lock us into her freaky mirror (long story), or she could go demon on us (another long story). Cyborg and I resolved to not wake Raven up, so we spent the next fifteen minutes sitting quietly. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore; I just had to do something, and a sleeping Raven was _perfec_t from some pranking, we just couldn't get caught. I told Cyborg of my plan. "You do realize that if we get caught-" I cut him off saying that we didn't need to worry. Cyborg dressed in black and I turned into a fly. Once we were safely in Raven's room I turned back into a human. I motioned for cyborg to put the sticker on. The sticker said, "MAJOR BIRDBRAIN ALERT!" Perfectly evil, isn't it? Then, I used a laser Cyborg built to draw a mustache, beard, and a uni-brow on our sleeping target. Cyborg and I then proceeded to give Raven a Mohawk. I _wanted_ to shave her head, but Cyborg thought that would be too dangerous. Raven shifted and we jumped about a foot in the air. We simultaneously let a breath when we realized that she was still asleep.

We were in the process of giving her semi-permanent elf ears when I accidently poked her nose. She woke up and saw us. "AAAAHHHH! RUN!" Cyborg shouted. I remembered the mirror and grabbed Cyborg's hand. I then grabbed the mirror. We went in via red swirlies. We ran and ran. Thankfully those weird demonic birds didn't attack us. Cyborg huffed, "Okay, great idea. Slight problem, I think Raven followed us in and she knows her mind better than us." We would've had more of a break, but Raven appeared. We high-tailed it out of there. I guess our original intent was to follow our previous path, but we must have gone the wrong way because we ran into a yellow cloaked Raven instead of Happy. Hey, running from am half-demon who can easily land you in the cemetery tends to make one panic.

"Are you running from someone?" We could only nod. "Raven's coming. Hide in my cloak." Yellow Raven said. We could hear the real Raven ask Yellow Raven if she'd seen us. Yellow Raven pointed Raven down a path. "I'm Intelligence. I suggest you go that way and pass Sloth. Sloth is brown-robed. Hurry!" We ran off after seeing Raven in the distance. We eventually reached a fork and did what must have been the fastest eenie minie moe ever done to go right. We ran past Sloth and reached another fork. Cyborg insisted on going left, and we reached a dead end.

"There you are!" Raven loomed over us. We were overcome with panic until Cyborg got Raven to duck because of a "flying Rage". We leaped over the half-demon and ran for it.

Taking the right path led us to Timid. We got Timid to lead us through the maze. Timid was constantly apologizing to us. It was annoying, but we had more pressing matters to worry about. Timid suddenly whispered, "Hide!" She led us into a cave nearby. We soon saw why she had us hide, Raven was making her way through the maze. I swear had she been a volcano, we would have be destroyed by lava. Actually we could be destroyed with her freaky powers, Whoopee. We waited what must have been an hour to make sure Raven was gone. Timid got us through the maze and we prepared to face the two-faced dude. The two-faced dude wasn't there. What happened was when Raven went through; Brave destroyed Two-face Guy, and he didn't come back to life yet. Cyborg and I hurried on to meet Rage.

When we saw Rage, she was shouting profanities at us while in chains. Kind of freaky, if you'd ask me. We also saw Raven. She chased us to an orange Raven's realm. Thankfully Orange Raven distracted the real Raven and we could make our way back to Rage.

We found the portal and raced towards it. Within a few seconds, we were back in the tower. Unfortunately, Raven was right behind us the whole time. I wondered why she didn't use her powers on us; she was perfectly in range. We tried to race to the T-ship, but Raven used her powers to stop us. "We're so sorry! We'll never prank you again! Please don't do anything to us! We'll serve you tea for a year! WAAAAAHHHH!" we babbled.

Raven released us and sputtered, "What? I wasn't going to attack you! I just wanted to tell you something. I felt a pressure on my nose and it reminded me of where Robin's favorite boomerang is. Wait, you pranked me?" Oh, no wonder she didn't use her powers on us, whoops.

"RUN!" I screamed. We ran to the T-ship and headed for space. Thankfully, we had plenty of supplies to last a while. Cyborg said, "Now let's just hope that she can't teleport here." Raven teleported into the ship. He just _had_ to say that didn't he? We tried to run but Raven caught us. Little miss crabby teleported us back to the tower. She then proceeded to get revenge.

Let's just say that Cyborg and I will never prank Raven again.


End file.
